m'enseigner : Teaching Me
by Crimson-sky-line
Summary: Sakura is older now and wanting her first sexual experience she turns to none other than her former sensei Hatake Kakashi. ! lemon oneshot. saku kaka, Kakashi, Sakura !
1. Chapter 1

m'enseigner : Teaching Me

She had liked him, she looked up to him, he was her sensei.

He sat under a tree reading his book, she never really understood why he liked the book….

"Kakashi sensei…" she said quietly coming up to him, her head was done and she was fiddling with something in her left hand.

" oi sakura." He nodded not really looking up. She sat on her knees in front of him.

It was for a while silent. "is there something I can do for you?"

"maybe." She continued to play with the object in her hand. " have you evr had …" she blushed. " have you ever had sex before?"

"what kind of question is that?"

"tell me.." she asked her eyes pleading to know.

"it isnt something to talk about with your student."

" but im not your student anymore." This indeed was true she was 19 now, a teacher to a group of her own young subordinates.

"why do you want to know?"

she blushed and looked away, her age made no diffrence she was still the shy young flower when she was with him.

"sakura." He reached over and patted her knee. "we are both adults say it."

"I want too-." Her sentence broke as her voice softened.

"hn."

" please be my teacher one more time?" she looked up.

His eyes grew wide. "sakura?"

"teach me how to…" she leaned forward over his body her legs strattled over his own basicly pinning them to the ground. She kissed the outside of his mask.

His book fell to the ground. His hand stroked her cheek. "are you-." He sounded weak for some reason.

"yes." She gave a soft smile. And leaned in pulling his mask down her lips caught his. A kiss they had before shared one christmas when they both were under mistle toe by accident.

Then it had tasted of egg nog now she could feel a tender sweet taste creep into her own mouth as his tongue entered warm pleasuring her mouth with each motion.

She gave a noise of pleasure leaning in more to his body, her lower half pressed to his chest.

His right hand wrapped around her tiny waist, and the other he placed at her inner thigh, working it upward pressed against her spot moving toward her hips. She pulled away from his lips and gave a soft noise of a plesured response between a scattered breath..

"sakura."

"hmm…" she said softly buring her face into his neck.

"do you want to go somewhere safer, and not so public?" she was a little surprised by the question, she never thought he might actually go through with it.

"yes."

They stood up to leave you see a flower bud, she had been fiddling with on the ground under the tree.

xXx

They reached his house, the door creaked open. It was small and simple. A living room with a connected kitchen and a bathroom, and bedroom off to the side of it.

"nice place."

"thanks." He dropped the book and his jacket on the chair next to the door. " want a drink?"

"shure." She shrugged taking a seat on the couch.

"so have you ever done this before?" he said pouring something clear into some glasses.

"no." she blushed.

"so you're a virgin?"

"yes." She looked away ashamed.

"ok…." He handed her a drink and sat down next to her. "how far have you gone? And anything you want to try specifically?"

she blushed again like the little school girl she used to be. "a….kissing, I want to try something you find hot." She gave sheepish smile. " soemthing you have always wanted to do…" she blushed again.

"go take a shower." He said tone unchanged. She was startled.

"what for?" she took another drink of the liquid.

"just do it." she was confused but stood up anyway to go shower….

"towels are at the top."

"thanks." She said going in, " so strange she muttered steping in. the tiles were cold on her feet.

She started the water, it was hot, steam formed the longer she stayed in. whraping the towel around her she step out past the curtain and was shoved back in, the snow haired man steped in.

She started to breath heavy. He touched her shoulder rubbing them, she relaxed his kissed her shoulders, making her coo with anticipation.

She let her arms fall to her sides,he rtowel had been lowered enough to reveal the hard nipples. He stroked it over with a finger, he body moved forward begging him more.

He held it between two fingers on each side, rubbing his fingers around she became highly aroused and moaned sliding down the wet tile wall till he pulled her back up.

His teeth grazed the tender flesh causing her to lundge forward slightly, her body wanting craving more.

The towel was now gone, and they were on his bed, him undressed as well. Now he wasn't just kissing her nipple but kissing his way down below her belt line.

He stroked the entryway with his tongue, the sudden jolt of warmth and pleasure caused her to moan out his name.

He gave a smile. Everything was new for her each touch every part of her was experiencing soemthign new.

His fingers down tempted to enter. She begged him to enter, and relive the pressure building in her body.

He still took his time. Pushing two in then doing a scissor motion to widen her she was afterall virgin.

More she begged, more…

He still took his time letting her feel every sensation as he stroked her inside arching her back slightly she moaned, it felt so good.

She was at a peak when he pulled his fingers out. " kakashi.." she begged sitting up to see his face better.

He shoved her down , till her back was at the bed.

Positioning himself at its entrance, he motioned to her he was gong to start.

He entered slowly, as each inch stretched her tight spot, he let it sit till she was agin comfortable with its size, it had been much biger than she planned and was thankful he had used his fingers first to help it along.

He pulled out slightly and went back in nice and slow, gentle yet still at a highly responsive state.

She was enjoying it, as she began to once again feel the pressure building in her. Suddenly he pumped into her hard, causing her to lose her breath and gasp for air.

He gave another sly grin, going once again into her hard, she arched her back moaning loudly calling out his name, he smiled slyly seeing the pure satisfaction on her face.

This game continued playing cat and mouse, sweat dripped merciflesly on each of their bodies as rock back and forth on the bed. A song of passionate noises and the sound of their quicken hearts and pounding bodies fill the air.

"sakura im gong ta-." His voice was weak, as he had lost himself in the moment.

"I want it." she whispered in to his ear, her warm pantign breath tickled it.

he pushed her again to lay flat on the bed, he was into her and never exited or stopped moving while they repositioned.

"sakura…i…" he was now to far in the moment so far gone into it.

"I want it," she moaned hand marks clawed into his back as she peaked, breathing and panting heavy her hands intangled in his hair she pulled him into her harder.

He released orgasaming into her, then falling down top her also sweat covered body.

He gently sucked on the curve of her neck.

"Kakashi."

"uhm." Was his reply.

" can we a…"

"another?" he questioned. A bit surprised? No one could ever take more than one or had enough energy to go again so soon.

"not right now but…"

he smiled. Kissing her forehead.

End story

* * *

i hope you gusy liked it personally i think it is my best lemon but that is really up to you guys, if you just dont liek the pair please dont flame review about it thank you. but to everyone else Review! review are what inspire and keep stories coming!.love you all bye!. 


	2. revised chapter

this is just a revise of the first chapter because people found it lacking sustance...so as always flames welcome they help you grow as a good writer if you listen to them... so please review if you like this revise better or not?...thanks

M'enseigner : Teaching Me

" sakura you are so lame." Ino said poking fun at her long time rival while in the bath house.

"you are worse ino-pig." She glared back even after all these years, it wasn't much better than when they were young girls.

" atleast ive gotten some." Ino said poking her tongue out from between her rose colored lips.

"some of what?" she asked a bit confused, as ino began to laugh holding her sides.

"sex you dumb-ass!" she said laughing still.

"sex" she gave a shy questioning look.

"you are so dense," she gigled back. " have you ever done anything with a guy?"

"a…yes." Sakura was starting to feel very uncomfortable.

"who?"

"naruto and sasuke…" she blushed.

"what did you and them do?" ino asked a littlemad she mentioned sasuke in the categorie.

"kiss."

"like how? Frenchy or just plain?"

"frenchy naruto and sasuke….." _but then they were both very drunk even if they were thirteen then, naruto had managed to 'borrow' some of hokage's sake he said she wouldn't mind so the three had had a party all themselves._

"I bet they were both drunk, who would kiss you sober." Ino said before curling into a belly laugh.

"well…."

"they were werent they…?" she laughed all the harder.

"well who have you slept with?"

ino then seemed to get a bit more serious, then named many names she didn't know, then some she did, like shikamaru, chouji ( ino's current bf), the to hot guys who did chores all the time for Tsunade….

"at least im not a slut!" sakura blurted out loudly.

Ino fumed but then tried to retain composer. "sakura I have a little bet for you…" she gave a sly smile…

"ok what is it, ill do it." sakura said always willing to take a challenge from her rival.

" you have to sleep with soemone withing the next 24 hours." Ino stood hands on hips trying to to laugh at how impossible it was.

"if I do what happens to you?"

ino thought for a moment, " if you can ill do the same for someone else of your choice….."

"rock lee." Sakura said with a little laugh as ino cringed but agreed.

"if you lose you can't ever talk too sasuke again." She gave a whitty smile as sakura reluctantly agreed.

After the her shower at the bath house sakura walked around in a daze of her own thoughts.

_What am I going to do I cant, just sleep with some random person to win, it would brake my morals… what am I going to do? More or less who?_ She sighed, trying to think of all the guys she had liked in the past maybe she could try for one of them….naruto…sasuke….kiba….Tsunades hot helpers… with that thought she giggled and sighed ino had already been with them it would be not cool to get her sloppy seconds…_ who else…her neighbor he was friendly…her paperboy?…kakashi…_

The thought stuck in her mind again _Kakashi…she had honestly always had a crush on him, and liked the way he favored her always willing to talk and help maybe this time would be no different…but what would she say…?_

xXx

After a few hours of looking she found him….

He sat under a tree reading his book, she never really understood why he liked the book….

"Kakashi sensei…" she said quietly coming up to him, her head was done and she was fiddling with something in her left hand.

" oi sakura." He nodded not really looking up. She sat on her knees in front of him.

It was for a while silent. "is there something I can do for you?"

"maybe." She continued to play with the object in her hand. " have you evr had …" she blushed. " have you ever had sex before?"

"what kind of question is that?"

"tell me.." she asked her eyes pleading to know.

"it isnt something to talk about with your student."

" but im not your student anymore." This indeed was true she was 19 now, a teacher to a group of her own young subordinates.

"why do you want to know?"

she blushed and looked away, her age made no diffrence she was still the shy young flower when she was with him.

"sakura." He reached over and patted her knee. "we are both adults say it."

"I want too-." Her sentence broke as her voice softened.

"hn."

" please be my teacher one more time?" she looked up.

His eyes grew wide. "sakura?"

"teach me how to…" she leaned forward over his body her legs strattled over his own basicly pinning them to the ground. She kissed the outside of his mask.

His book fell to the ground. His hand stroked her cheek. "are you-." He sounded weak for some reason.

"yes." She gave a soft smile. And leaned in pulling his mask down her lips caught his. A kiss they had before shared one christmas when they both were under mistle toe by accident.

Then it had tasted of egg nog now she could feel a tender sweet taste creep into her own mouth as his tongue entered warm pleasuring her mouth with each motion.

She gave a noise of pleasure leaning in more to his body, her lower half pressed to his chest.

His right hand wrapped around her tiny waist, and the other he placed at her inner thigh, working it upward pressed against her spot moving toward her hips. She pulled away from his lips and gave a soft noise of a plesured response between a scattered breath..

"sakura."

"hmm…" she said softly buring her face into his neck.

"do you want to go somewhere safer, and not so public?" she was a little surprised by the question, she never thought he might actually go through with it.

"yes."

They stood up to leave you see a flower bud, she had been fiddling with on the ground under the tree.

xXx

They reached his house, the door creaked open. It was small and simple. A living room with a connected kitchen and a bathroom, and bedroom off to the side of it.

"nice place."

"thanks." He dropped the book and his jacket on the chair next to the door. " want a drink?"

"shure." She shrugged taking a seat on the couch.

"so have you ever done this before?" he said pouring something clear into some glasses.

"no." she blushed.

"so you're a virgin?"

"yes." She looked away ashamed.

"ok…." He handed her a drink and sat down next to her. "how far have you gone? And anything you want to try specifically?"

she blushed again like the little school girl she used to be. "a….kissing, I want to try something you find hot." She gave sheepish smile. " soemthing you have always wanted to do…" she blushed again.

"go take a shower." He said tone unchanged. She was startled.

"what for?" she took another drink of the liquid.

"just do it." she was confused but stood up anyway to go shower….

"towels are at the top."

"thanks." She said going in, " so strange she muttered steping in. the tiles were cold on her feet.

She started the water, it was hot, steam formed the longer she stayed in. whraping the towel around her she step out past the curtain and was shoved back in, the snow haired man steped in.

She started to breath heavy. He touched her shoulder rubbing them, she relaxed his kissed her shoulders, making her coo with anticipation.

She let her arms fall to her sides,he rtowel had been lowered enough to reveal the hard nipples. He stroked it over with a finger, he body moved forward begging him more.

He held it between two fingers on each side, rubbing his fingers around she became highly aroused and moaned sliding down the wet tile wall till he pulled her back up.

His teeth grazed the tender flesh causing her to lundge forward slightly, her body wanting craving more.

The towel was now gone, and they were on his bed, him undressed as well. Now he wasn't just kissing her nipple but kissing his way down below her belt line.

He stroked the entryway with his tongue, the sudden jolt of warmth and pleasure caused her to moan out his name.

He gave a smile. Everything was new for her each touch every part of her was experiencing soemthign new.

His fingers down tempted to enter. She begged him to enter, and relive the pressure building in her body.

He still took his time. Pushing two in then doing a scissor motion to widen her she was afterall virgin.

More she begged, more…

He still took his time letting her feel every sensation as he stroked her inside arching her back slightly she moaned, it felt so good.

She was at a peak when he pulled his fingers out. " kakashi.." she begged sitting up to see his face better.

He shoved her down , till her back was at the bed.

Positioning himself at its entrance, he motioned to her he was gong to start.

He entered slowly, as each inch stretched her tight spot, he let it sit till she was agin comfortable with its size, it had been much biger than she planned and was thankful he had used his fingers first to help it along.

He pulled out slightly and went back in nice and slow, gentle yet still at a highly responsive state.

She was enjoying it, as she began to once again feel the pressure building in her. Suddenly he pumped into her hard, causing her to lose her breath and gasp for air.

He gave another sly grin, going once again into her hard, she arched her back moaning loudly calling out his name, he smiled slyly seeing the pure satisfaction on her face.

This game continued playing cat and mouse, sweat dripped merciflesly on each of their bodies as rock back and forth on the bed. A song of passionate noises and the sound of their quicken hearts and pounding bodies fill the air.

"sakura im gong ta-." His voice was weak, as he had lost himself in the moment.

"I want it." she whispered in to his ear, her warm pantign breath tickled it.

he pushed her again to lay flat on the bed, he was into her and never exited or stopped moving while they repositioned.

"sakura…i…" he was now to far in the moment so far gone into it.

"I want it," she moaned hand marks clawed into his back as she peaked, breathing and panting heavy her hands intangled in his hair she pulled him into her harder.

He released orgasaming into her, then falling down top her also sweat covered body.

He gently sucked on the curve of her neck.

"Kakashi."

"uhm." Was his reply.

" can we a…"

"another?" he questioned. A bit surprised? No one could ever take more than one or had enough energy to go again so soon.

"not right now but…"

he smiled. Kissing her forehead.

_Even if she truly had gotten better then ino could ever hope to get, she didn't need to talk to sasuke anymore anyway so she decide not to tell ino about her first but not last experience…_

End story

* * *

i hope you guys liked this one better, and as always please review! thanks everyone. 


	3. thoughts on reviews and such

Here is where im just posting my thoughts on the fic and your reply's ok? anyways...  
...personally i dont see this couple as anything more than hot and heavy for a time then being over, just a hot fling...that's how it was ment to be written...  
...as for substance i added a little but the main focus of this was the act itself not what was going on before it ...once again done on purpose...

neko- sorry. this wasn't a very good story. even with the revision. useless and pointless plot. (and besides, u made ino look like some kind of... slut.)... anyway, the pairing's fine and i like ur style... next time, though, spell check, grammar check, and PLOT check.

me- its ok if you didnt like it dont say sorry im not hurt by it. and ino was ment to look like a slut, i dont really like her character as anything but a slut thats the kind of person she seems to me to begin with so why change it? and i will rarely done spell check unless im really in a good mood, so you can be mad about that forever...and grammer check? a...grammer doesnt have to be correct when things are random thoughts and blurbs its not sposed to be perfect cause again it is random thoughts, plot was how I wanted it so i dont care if you guys dont like it all that much.

ok on to the next one...

Tecil- Hi ! I'm french and I haven't understood everything but there aren't very much fics with Kakashi in my language... : ( It was just for say : a very good fic, but the tittle in French may be better if it were : Enseigne moi. Anyway, it's just my opinion. Do as you want !

me- iom taking french in school im on my third year. woot! anyway Enseigne means sign doesnt it? thats what i got when i translated it, maybe im missing something...anyway can you post a review with what it really means? thanks.

next one...

JessieDevil666- this one was better but it would have been better if you had more description, I agree with the last review, mind, you did better then I would, Id have to type mine at night so none of my family would see XD

you could always try a few chapters leading up to it and maybe read some other lemons (even if you already have, it may help) but it was better then some

me- in most of my lemons there are chapters leading up to it, like in my fic _Killing the King_ for example, and the same with a few others ... and sometimes i write mine at night or just when my mom isnt home ... so i know the feeling.

next...

gaara's angel- um...this isn't bad but it will still hurt even if ya do that blushes make it more sexy like i don't know make kakashi reseist (sp?) a bit he gave in a bit to willingly unless u forgot to mention that he liked her in that way...  
-Ja ne!  
Ray-chanΘ

me- i know what you mean on making him reseist, i did a little of that at the beginning if you noticed ... where he was like what kind of question is that, and he trys to aviod it for a while ... and yes i didnt mention he liked her that way cause it was from another a third person POV so that's you didnt hear anyone thoughts ...

next...

NinjaAlchemist- um...generally, I don't like lemon stories without any lead up. This was kinda like, "HI! I'm your former student, now get in bed with me!"...Just a little more plot next time and it would make a good read. Keep on trying!  
Ja ne!  
NinjaAlchemist

me- yah i know what you mean about lead up, i did change it afterall. and i have many other lemons with lead up so ... and yes i will continue to write fic, it something i enjoy so ...

next...

seckseeful-ed-lover- ...um, it was an ok lemon, but i personally dont like lemons without any substnce behind them. I think sakura was maybe a little ooc too. Anyways, when u rite lemons, u should use it as a strong tool, otherwise its just porn. This sroty was based entirely upon the lemons and it think it should be the orther way around, other than a few technical and spelling mistakes, u have a good riting style. My suggestion is the next time u rite a lemon, have a story behind it.

me- fics are ooc for the most part so i dont see where that comment comes into play... porn? hello isnt that what a lemon is, porn is for the most part sex and the arousal of it,so is what the characters do in a lemon/lime why wouldnt it be like that?... and i dont get the other way around part ...

* * *

ok no wthat you have heard what i have to say you can post back or whatever, there seemed to me alot of bashing and comment on this where people didnt get the point of the story, so i tried to clear that up. anyway i hope it wasnt to painful to here what i think about your posts, anyway and yes to all who said something on my spelling, i know im really bad at it ... so that probably wont change much... thanks for reading the fic and this page your thoughts flame or not are appriechated and might be commented on againso thank severyone bye for now. 


End file.
